


Dreaming of you

by BadWolfKnight1986



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Lydia misses Allison, Other, Sadness, kinda angst, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986
Summary: Dreams are the only time that Lydia ever sees Allison again. Granted most of the time they are nightmares but if it means seeing her again, Lydia would walk through hell.





	Dreaming of you

Lydia still dreams about it sometimes.  
She dreams about the feeling of her best friends name clogging up the back of her throat, struggling to get out but she refuses.

She remembers fighting it so hard that she started seeing black dots in her vision, and yet it wasn't enough.  
Even in her dreams it haunts her.  
The scream of a name being torn from her throat, reaching high into the air finalising the end.

Finalising Allisons death.

She always wakes up from that screaming a silent name and a plea for it to stop on her tongue. It’s nights like these that have her wishing for someone to comfort her. Someone who gets it, but the only person who was the best for that was the reason she has these nightmares in the first place. Allison was gone. She was never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so bad. I write whatever comes to my head on notes and then just add to it whenever I feel like it. I want to make this longer but I don’t know what to say and If I don’t post it now... I probably won’t post it at all. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)


End file.
